sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Considering Delede's Offer
---- NRCV Audacity -- Crew Area The crew area for the Audacity makes up the bulk of whatever space on the ship is not being used for more practical purposes. At one end of a long corridor is a large, open area furnished with chairs and couches that serves as a common room for the men and women that make up Marauder Corvette's work force. There is a briefing area nearby, complete with a holoprojector for displaying information about upcoming missions. In another area is the galley and dining room. Moving further along the forward-running corridor, those walking into the ship will find enough rooms to house the Corvette's total compliment of almost 170 people. ---- The NRCV Audacity lingers in space near the smugglers moon, Nar Shaddaa. Her mission there serves a dual purpose, one to investigate the developments at the planet, and two, to support a Jedi investigation. As such, both Luke and Enb'Zik, members of the Jedi Order and former military pilots, have been going out on random patrols with the rest of the Ghost Squadron pilots attached to the strike force. Since yesterday, however, Luke hasn't been out on the patrols at all. Instead, Skywalker has been in a small private room in the crew area, meditating. He'd sent messages to a few key people regarding classified information - these people include Major Sh'vani, Commander Decar, and Colonel Ikihsa. His communicator remains online in case any of them should seek him out. Of all planets that she's been to, Snal'Fashtalli has placed Nar Shadda firmly in the bottom five of her 'Least Favorite Places to Be' list. Mostly due to her brief enslavement by Hutts after the incident on Mutanda that forever changed the course of her life. It's not something she talks about often, and only a few people even know about that rocky beginning to her non-Royal Guard military career. Snarl is gradually learning not to worry so much about Enb'Zik when he goes off without her on missions. True, without her hardheaded stubbornness and physical endurance he'd never have survived to touch the Force; but he doesn't need her protection anymore. Or at least not so much. The Horansi is not dogging her mate's heels, but she is still in his general vicinity as often as she can contrive to be there. Summoned to accompany the missions based off of the /Audacity/, the Kasa now waits to see action and her purpose here. In the meantime, she's leaning against a bulkhead in the crew area and using a file to sharpen her claws to fine points. Waiting is always the hardest part. The hatch of Ghost Five opens, and Flight Cadet Doherty jumps out, and runs through to the crew area, seeming in an awful hurry. Shouting hurried greetings to those he passes, he runs into his quarters and slams the door shut, but doesn't lock it. Having just sent a specific parcel back to where the ultimate director of Starfighter Operations has his office, Major Sh'vani can be found with her squadron, checking over their ships and speaking to the technicians assigned to the Ghosts while they're guests aboard the Audacity. The Chyleni looks up from her examination of Ghost One's engines when her comlink goes off, and she receives the message. With a nod of farewell to the tech, who doesn't seem to object to her departure, Kyrin leaps off the X-Wing and flies toward the exit, landing neatly near the door and folding her wings, pacing through the ship to the room she was instructed to go to. On her way, she spots Snarl in the crew area and diverts her course to greet the lady feline. Giving the Horansi a greeting in Basic and a Chyleni half-bow of respect, she inquires as to Snarl's health and general well being. Still seeking the Force for some kind of trail to follow, Luke finds himself fighting off frustration in his meditations. Something is amiss here. He eventually opens his eyes and goes over toward the bulkhead, placing his hand against it and leaning his head forward, forehead touching the cool steel. He lets out a deep sigh. "Father... I simply don't understand," he murmurs to himself. Snarl glances up briefly from the finishing touches she is applying to her razor-sharp claws as a flight cadet goes racing past to disappear into another room. She blinks once in mild puzzlement at the rush, but then finds her attention diverted by Kyrin's approach and greeting. Although still leaning against the bulkhead, the massive feline returns the winged-one's respectful gesture with a nod and arched whiskers. Briefly, she looks up again, both ears slowly panning outward from their previous forward position as though some vague noise has caught her attention. After watching the activity of the pilots around their fighters for a second or two, she lowers her gaze toward Kyrin again, returning her civil inquiries. After a few moments, Flight Cadet Doherty emerges from his quarters, heads back to his ship, and then turns and heads back to the crew area, waving to his squadron commander, and wandering into the canteen to get something to eat. "I do not know what that was about," Kyrin says with a shrug of her shoulders that runs up her wings. A beckoning gesture indicates that Doherty should get his butt over to where she is chatting with the large feline. "What is the emergency?" she queries of the newest member of Ghost Squadron with an arched silver brow, checking the datapad in her hand as it bleeps and starts presenting her with more information about one of the many things a squadron leader has to deal with. Familiar presences are nearby. Luke can sense them through the Force. He turns and walks away from the wall, motioning with his hand into mid-air. The door opens and he emerges a moment later, looking directly across the room toward Kyrin and Snarl. Turning, he heads in their direction. Snarl watches the activity of the young cadet, which seems to boarder on hyper-activity at times. "Sometimes you can never quite tell," she replies to Kyrin in a quiet rumble. The Kasa has seen many Marine cadets in her time, having been assigned as an instructor a few years back, and sometimes they just get a little crazy. Something, either sound or motion caught out of the corner of her eye, causes her to look up yet again. This time the massive cat has something visible to focus on, and she lifts a paw to wave briefly at Luke when he turns in their direction. Doherty walks calmly out of the canteen, over to where his Squadron leader is, "Sorry about that, I got a bit hungry, and I tend to get a bit hyperactive." Casting a quizzical glance at Snarl, he smiles, and notes a Marine, saluting it, as well as his CO. "What's new?" he asks, sliding into a seat. "The opposite of old," Kyrin answers dryly, giving Luke the same sort of half-bow that Snarl got. Doherty gets a returned salute, as is proper. "Master Skywalker," she greets formally, since this is really business time for her and not time to sit and chatter with friends... hence why she used Snarl's rank earlier. "You appear troubled... what news do you have?" Luke gives a silent greeting to each of them, Snarl, Kyrin and Kolky, by simply giving them a friendly look. "Come with me," he says in response to Kyrin, though clearly he means for the group to follow. "Flight Cadet Doherty and I were on patrol yesterday," he explains, "And I have some most interesting information for both of you." He leads them toward the room he'd just come from, which will be just large enough to fit all four of them without discomfort. Snarl is well used to curious and sometimes even mildly apprehensive glances from new cadets, regardless of branch. The massive feline simply offers the flight cadet a nod and a close-mouthed smile before returning his salute briefly. She has learned by now that it's best not to favor a stranger with a Human-style smile, as some seem bothered by the view of very large predatory teeth. Letting Kyrin speak first, Snarl takes a few moments to subject her cousin to a close visual inspection as he draws near. He does indeed look somewhat disturbed. When the Jedi gives his brief invitation, the Kasa merely waits until the others have begun to follow him, and then drops to all fours to bring up the rear. This keeps her from having to duck when she reaches the doorway to the office, just in case it isn't built for someone her size in mind. Doherty follows Kyrin and Snarl into the room, and closes the door after everyone is in it, then stands nervously by it Kyrin finds herself a comfortable perch within the room once inside, making sure she's not in anyone's way, keeping her wings folded tightly to her back, her tail twitching back and forth. "I have yet to read that report," Kyrin says somewhat apologetically to Luke with a mild shrug. "What is the matter?" the blue-skinned pilot queries with some concern in her voice. Skywalker remains standing, so that he can address his friends and comrades as he would during his days of commanding Rogue Squadron. "Doherty and I were hailed by the CSAV Authority, a Loronar-class strike cruiser from the CSA." Long-time allies of the Empire, of course. "I took it upon myself to board the Authority, where its commander offered me a few matters of critical intelligence about the forces in this system, not to mention what's happening on the smuggler's moon." He pauses, giving the group time to understand what's been said so far. "He then asked me to negotiate an alliance between his vessels and the New Republic. He wants us to team up and attack Tyler Damion's Star Destroyer." He looks around the room to each face, his eyes sober and conflicted. Kesander has arrived. Snarl narrows golden eyes at Luke's mention of the CSA and growls very softly in the back of her throat, but says nothing. There's a bit of a bone of contention here, since the CSA controls her homeworld without the approval of the vast majority of the independent-minded Horansi. Then there's the fact that they are in league with the Empire, of course. "And just why has this person decided to cross the Empire?" she asks lowly. "Surely this man realizes that the Empire considers such things worthy of execution." To say that the Horansi is suspicious and skeptical would be an understatement. Kyrin keeps her mouth shut on the concept of the CSA at this point in time, although an unhappy thought clearly crosses her mind due to the frown on her face. Folding her arms briefly, her comlink goes off. "Sh'vani," she says curtly into it. From the other end comes a rather familiar voice... Kesander Beysarus's. "Go ahead, Lieutenant..." And of course, the entire room will be able to overhear what her XO has to say. Luke turns his eyes to Snarl. "He does," he says. "Apparently, Tyler has double-crossed him and members of his crew. He's willing to take the fallout from both the Empire and the CSA, even if it means he ends up a fugitive." He glances toward Kyrin for a moment, noting that she's getting a comlink call, then looks back to Snarl and lowers his voice. "I could sense nothing but honesty in the Colonel... he hates Tyler, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to bring him down." Of course, Skywalker's eyes darken at this line of thought. "Just got the word from the flight surgeon, Ma'am, and wanted to pass it along to you as you'd asked," comes the voice of the pilot of Ghost 7 over the comlink. "Apparently that blaster wound I got from that intrusion incident at the Compound on Ord Mantell's healed up enough for me to be back on flight status. So I'll put myself back on the regular duty rosters," explains Kesander. "Anything else, Captain?" The expression on Snarl's face is fairly dark itself as she regards Luke silently for several seconds. Long enough for her to absorb his information and comment and consider it. "He may well become more than a mere fugitive if he does this," she replies after those long moments are past. "Will he leave the CSA for this cause? This personal vendetta of his?" the Horansi inquires. "And his ship and crew. Are they to be trusted? What is the risk of betrayal to him, and through him, us?" She shakes her head slowly, "This plan, I am not so sure I like. However, you are leader here, Master Skywalker." Formality accompanies the weight of this situation, and there is no familial usage of names any longer. Kolky stands by the door, deep in thought. Hearing what Snarl said, he adds, "I agree with what the Marine said. How do we know that if we help him, he won't turn and backstab us the moment he sees an opportunity?" He then walks round the table and stands next to Snarl, his hands thrust deep in his flight suit "Sometimes trust has to be given as a leap of faith," Kyrin observes, her words carrying through the comlink. "Sandman, please join us." She gives the info on where they are, showing the others that she trusts her XO with this knowledge. "I will be telling him later anyway," she adds with a shrug as she puts the comlink away. "This is certainly troubling news... But if we can attack Damion's Star Destroyer and do some true damage to him and his cause, then all the better..." Luke waits patiently until Kyrin has put the comlink away. He turns first to Kolky, and raises his eyebrows. "The answer, Doherty, is... we don't." He cants an eye toward Kyrin. "Like Phoenix says... it would be a leap of faith." Now he comes to address the rest of the group, especially with Kesander having been summoned. "I've ordered that this information be deemed classified at the highest level. Colonel Delede of the CSA has trusted me with enough information to earn him a front row at a Kessel barbecue." His demeanor grows quite stern. "I don't want to disappoint him." "On my way, Ma'am," comes the final word across the Captain's comlink. A few moments later, the door softly opens after a preliminary knock and Kesander Beysarus steps in, making sure the portal closes behind him. Looking around with mild curiosity at those gathered here, particularly at the presence of the Jedi Master, the Corellian says, "You wanted to see me, Captain?" "There is such a thing as exercising good judgment as well," Snarl replies to Kyrin's comment about trust, her rumbling voice still pitched a bit lower than usual. "It is one thing to judge an individual - a dark horse about which nothing is known. This is not quite the same. One does not join a faction, generally, without sharing a certain mindset with those who make up the group." Her opinion on the CSA remains unvoiced, but obvious to anyone that can read her voice and body language. When Luke sides with Kyrin on trusting this Delede person, Snarl's golden eyes rest on him for several long seconds with a rather piercing gaze. There is no anger in her expression, no resentment, just a very serious impression of concentration. An effort to understand is being made here. Perhaps even a concession, given her view on the CSA. There is a soft huff of breath as the massive feline finally looks away with something that isn't quite a sigh of resignation. "Very well," she growls quietly. "But I will be keeping my eyes open." Doherty listens to the conversation, kneading his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again, "The way I fear it'll happen, is that we help, they turn, and we get slaughtered." he says, quietly, almost slumping to the floor, in a controlled way. Luke turns his attention toward Snarl, meeting her gaze with a look that tells of a misunderstanding. "Nobody's made any decisions," he says, looking as well toward Doherty. "That's why we're here." Kyrin nods to Kesander as he slinks on in, and she frowns at Doherty. "We will not be slaughtered," she replies firmly and pointedly. "And I agree that we must be careful in our judgments," she adds, nodding to both Luke and Snarl to indicate her response to them. "Our vigilance is key to this situation. If we keep our eyes open and listen to the nuances of what we hear... that will help us choose the best course. Ghost Squadron, of course, is at your disposal, Master Jedi, as usual." With a faraway look, she considers a few more thing she's heard recently. With his hand coming to rest on his DY-255, the 1st Lieutenant says, "Well, I'm all for being careful. I haven't quite got the whole picture here, but seems to me that it wouldn't be unreasonable for us to ask for some concrete evidence of good faith from who ever it is we're dealing with here." This said, Kesander looks at Luke and then at Kyrin. Snarl regards the flight cadet for a moment, ready to grab him by the back of his flight suit if he tips over or collapses to the floor. "Fear is always your enemy," she informs him. "Vanquish it." Her golden gaze flicks toward Kyrin for a moment before she looks back down at Doherty. "The Major is correct. There will be no slaughter. That is what back-up plans and vigilance are for. Just because you work with someone does not mean that you let your guard down." Doherty slides down the bulkhead and sits on the floor for a few seconds, then stands back up. Turning to Snarl, he smiles, "Exactly. Fear is like a snake. It confines us." Turning to Kyrin, he smiles, "If we are to be stationed here, is there a chance I can have a sidearm?". He then resumes leaning near the door. Luke turns to greet Kesander with a bow of his head, and fills the Ghost Squadron XO in. "What I'm about to tell you is classified. Colonel Gren Delede of the CSA Strike Cruiser Authority wishes to negotiate a joint venture with our assets to attack Darth Malign's Imperator-II Star Destroyer. The Sith Lord is involved in an effort to uproot the Hutt leadership of the smuggler's moon." Luke turns back to the others. "Colonel Delede has trusted me with some critical CSA intelligence information. Apparently he has a plant who is in cohorts with Malign... though we can trust that Malign is quite well aware of it. From what reports have come to the CSA, it's probably too late to disrupt Malign's efforts. The Jedi are most interested in this development, because it may shed some light on the motives of Emperor Vadim, who is Malign's Sith Master. Delede has been informed that the Sith agenda no longer lines up with that of the Imperial Military... he's taking a great risk with this. Apparently his fiancée’s life depends on his service to Malign, and that's something they seem willing to break." Luke turns back to face Kesander, and retrieves a small communicator from one of his flight suit's pockets. It is shaped into the Imperial Seal. With a meaningful motion, he raises it for all to see. "I am told this communicator can reach Malign directly... it was given to me by Delede." Perhaps this is supposed to be the 'good faith' gesture Kesander was looking for? Nevertheless, Luke lowers it after a few moments and addresses everyone. "If we agree to join the CSA in this venture, it could shed more light on the movements of the Sith. It could give us a chance to strike at an enemy's asset at a critical moment. But vigilance will need to be our most prized ally." "Too bad one cannot shoot Darth Malign through that thing," Kyrin says with a curled lip. Don't give the Sith any ideas, however. She considers all she's heard, both from Luke and in the classified stuff she's heard that not even her trusted XO. "What sort of specific strikes are they wanting us to make with them, do you know?" she finally asks of Luke after a few moments of thought. The Corellian fighter pilot nods in acknowledgement of the highly sensitive nature of the discussion, but cracks a wide and somewhat feral grin as Luke provides the details. "Karking hell, looks like we've got all sorts of opportunities here," he observes with reserved words that thinly veil the calculations occurring in his mind. "Honestly, I wouldn't be unhappy about the Hutts taking it in the shorts. They're scumbags, all of 'em," observes Sandman rather candidly. "Obviously, putting Lord Malign deep into the hurt locker is of higher strategic priority, but if we could do both...." Snarl snorts softly at the mention of the Hutts. "Uprooting them sounds fine to me," the Horansi mutters under her breath. Her attention shifts, however, when Vadim's name is mentioned. Both ears perk forward as she settles down a bit and listens more intently. "Why?" the big feline asks after a few moments of silent thought. "Why is Delede willing to risk the life of his beloved? What is in it for him?" Having never sat down, Snarl begins a careful and confined pacing in her corner of the office. Another few seconds pass by before she stops and looks over at Luke. "You say join the CSA. Are we joining the CSA, or a maverick who just happens to be a member of the CSA? How much support is he giving us for this attack? Just his ship?" The Kasa seems intent, a latent energy that always preludes action beginning to build within her. She shifts her weight without thinking about it, and then resumes her cramped pacing. "We still owe Darth Malign a swift kick in the pants for that attack on the base back on Coruscant," Snarl mutters quietly. The Horansi still feels silly that she offered the Sith courtesy enough to fetch him a fresh lighter when his failed to operate properly while he was in their temporary custody. She won't be wasting such kindness on him in the future, that is certain. Doherty grins at the Corellian fighter pilot's comments, "I just want to see some action personally. Kick a few butts." He smiles, a genuine smile, at the thought of blowing stuff up. Kyrin glances briefly at Doherty, but says nothing to squelch her new pilot's enthusiasm for his work. "We need more information," she says with a frown on her blue face, her tailtip flicking back and forth. "Perhaps NRI could shed some light on the situation," she suggests, rearranging her wings so they drape over her shoulders almost like a cloak of some kind, very nice and warm, that. "I do not like the idea of sending my pilots in without proper intel," she adds in a dark tone... as if perhaps that has happened before in the past. "So we may limit our liability on such a mission and ensure maximum results." Luke interjects, his voice growing stronger for a moment. "Let me remind everyone that while we may like the idea of the Hutt's going down, it also means that they'll be replaced with a criminal power that is under the reigns of Malign. The Sith may be disaligning themselves with the Empire, but this only means that we're looking at having yet more enemies. I don't expect the New Republic to ignore the opinions of the Jedi, and Malign may quickly become more of a concern for us than the Imperial Navy." His eyes carry a nearly feral intensity in them when he speaks, though it softens with Kyrin's words. He looks to her and nods his head. "I'm with you there. We'll also need more strength if we're going to go toe to toe with an Imperator-II, not to mention the other forces in the area. Doubling back against an interdiction field makes the getaway a real pain too. It might help if we summon Falcon Squadron to gather some long-range tactical scans." "Well, better the devil you know, I suppose," agrees Kesander thoughtfully with the Jedi Master in respect to his remark about the Hutts. "But even if we leave those filthy slugs in their comfortable holes, I can't agree enough with what Phoenix says. This whole business would be highly hazardous enough as it is, but the danger of getting bushwhacked is pretty serious. Ghost Squadron will need to know what she's flying into when we launch. And you won't ever hear me complain about having reinforcements. I've launched torpedoes on the big Imperial ships before. You need a lot of 'em to punch through their hides," opines the Corellian, his words straightforward, his tone measured and professional. "But I still think there's some opportunity here to get something from the Hutts. If we can't toss 'em out without getting worse in return, perhaps they'd come across with some sort of gratitude for us saving their slimy hides. Information? Activities that would be in our interests but deniable by the New Republic and untraceable to us? I don't know. But we shouldn't give 'em anything for free." Snarl shrugs lightly in response to Luke's comment about the Hutts, her fur rippling over her shoulders more than they actually lift. "That there will be a criminal element is a given," she acknowledges. "I simply have a personal dislike of the Hutts. I know that the Sith are the greater threat." The Horansi glances sideways at Kesander as he speaks up, nodding slightly during the part about messing with the Hutts while leaving them in power. "I like the way you think," she informs him with a slight grin that reveals the tips of her fangs. Doherty glances at Kyrin, "If we need more information, I'd be willing to fly recon missions." he says, his voice soft, and his green eyes shining with a spark of enthusiasm, the rest of his body tense, and a nervous twitch in his fingers. Kolky has disconnected. "We will all be flying recon missions," Kyrin notes to Kolky. "And bringing Falcon in is a good idea. It will make Ridge happy, having something interesting to do for a change." Luke claps his hands. "Very well. Kyrin, I'll get on the horn with Admiral Farnsworth and see what fleet assets he's willing to free up." He looks over toward Snarl and says, "You could help, if you'd like." He looks around to the others, and nods his head. "Thank you everyone, for your time. May the Force be with you."